Gundam Karaoke part 1
by Lady Ami
Summary: The G-Crew goes to a Karaoke bar and runs into a few "weridos" along the way


GUNDAM KAROKE  
  
Part one  
  
By Lady Ami  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Wing or any other amines used in this story...I also have no ownership over any of the songs used in this story. So suing me is a waste of time.... you will get nothing.... because...I HAVE NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"So who's up next?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Me! Me! Me!" screamed a boy with a braid.  
  
"This is dumb! Remind me to kill Maxwell," said Wufei.  
  
"So what will you be singing?" asked the bartender handing the mike to Duo.  
  
"Faith, by Limp Bizkit," said Duo with a smile.  
  
"Another round, please?!" screamed Trowa.  
  
"Oh I guess it would be nice, if I could touch your body. I know not everybody has a body like me."  
  
"Can I please shoot myself?" asked Heero downing another shot.  
  
"Oh, but I need some time off from that devotion."  
  
" I think that's enough for tonight Trowa," said Quatre trying to take away the beer pitcher from Trowa, who was on his tenth glass of beer.  
  
"No! It's mine! You live with Catherine for a week and see how much YOU drink?" yelled Trowa chugging another glass.  
  
"Well baby...I'm showing you that door! I gotta FAITH!" Screamed Duo jumping around the stage. At that moment Hilde, Relena, Catherine, Dothory, and Sally walked in.  
  
"DUO! What are you doing?!" demanded Hilde.  
  
"Nothing," lied Duo. Hilde walked up to the stage and grabbed Duo by the braid.  
  
"You said you were visiting a sick friend!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"WHERE!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Hilde.  
  
"Over there," said Duo pointing to an old man who was past out on the bar. Hilde pulled on the braid and screamed in Duo's ear.  
  
"WHAT KINDA OF FOOL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"A big one," whispered Relena.  
  
"I love you," said Duo giving Hilde puppy eyes.  
  
"You're not getting out of this one," said Hilde glaring.  
  
"I love you alot," pleaded Duo. Hilde sighed.  
  
"Fine you can stay.... but I'm staying too," said Hilde dragging Duo off the stage by his braid.  
  
"Thank you Hilde," said Heero and Wufei.  
  
"Ok...who's next?" asked the bartender.  
  
"How about you Hee-Chan?" asked Relena. Heero muttered something about want to die of amibicdisintary before singing in front of Relena.  
  
"I'll go," said a voice from the back of the room. The group turned around.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Genma Saotome!"  
  
"No! Pop you can't sing," said the boy next to him.  
  
"Quite Ranma! Come on Tendo," said Genma dragging another man up with him.  
  
"What you be singing?" asked BT (AN: I'm tied of writing Bartender. so it's BT from now on)  
  
"Hit me baby one more time."  
  
"NO! Anything but that," said a girl with short black hair sitting with them.  
  
"Oh baby, baby how was I suppose to know. That something wasn't right."  
  
"I need some sake please," said Ranma.  
  
"Oh baby baby I shouldn't have let you go." The girl with short black hair bowed her head. Quatre pulled a chair up.  
  
"I'm really sorry," said Quatre.  
  
"It's not your fault," she said.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Akane."  
  
"That's a pretty name." Akane smiled.  
  
"Gee Akane why are you being so nice to him for?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Because I feel like it," she snapped.  
  
"YOU'RE SO UNCUTE!"  
  
"WELL MAYBE I'M TRYING TO MATCH THE NUMBER OF FIANCEES YOU HAVE!!!!!" Quatre went back to the table so he was out of Ranma and Akane's fight.  
  
"Don't you know I still believe that you will be here and give me a siggggnnnnn! Hit me baby one more time!" At that moment someone came up through the stage.  
  
"Where am I now?" he said looking at the map. "I knew I should have taken the left Hiroshima." he adjusted his bandana and looked at the crowd who was staring in amazement except for Akane and Ranma.  
  
"Akane is that you?" asked the boy. Akane turned away from Ranma, hitting him in the head with a tray she had been holding.  
  
"Ryoga!" she cried and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here? Lose your way to the bathroom?" asked Ranma.  
  
"That's it Ranma! I'm going to shut that mouth of yours up! Once and for all," said Ryoga running towards Ranma with his umbrella. Ranma dogged the attack and punched Ryoga. Ryoga kicked Ranma and before anyone could say "Final attack!" BT was between the two of them.  
  
"Look I have no problems with drunks fighting in the bar, but you guys are sober. If you want to fight take it outside," said BT pointing to the door.  
  
"Fine!" snapped Ranma walking out the door, followed by Ryoga. Akane sighed.  
  
"Honestly! I get so tried of this." and with that she walked outside pulling Mr. Tendo and Mr. Satoema out with her.  
  
"They get scarier every week," said BT shaking his head. " Ok who's next?"  
  
"Come-on Vegeta! You be great," said a guy at the table next to the Gundams.  
  
"I will not make a fool of myself Kakkoro!" Said the man with dark hair.  
  
"PLEASE!!!!" whined Goku.  
  
"I hate singing."  
  
"That's a lie! I heard you singing in shower!" said a woman with light blue hair.  
  
"Woman! How dare you tell others what happens behind close doors!"  
  
"You tell her man," said Wufei. Sally glared at him.  
  
"You tell everyone what I do! So shut up!" she screamed.  
  
"Bulma, sit down," said Chi-Chi pulling her into the chair.  
  
"It's my right has a man and Prince of the Saiyans to tell others when I've conquered something." said Vegeta.  
  
"So that's all I am! Something you've conquered? Well conquer this...your sleeping outside," said Bulma.  
  
"I'll show you!" and Vegeta went up to the stage.  
  
"Go Vegeta!" cheered Gohan.  
  
"Hey how you get in here? You have to be 21," said BT.  
  
"I'm with him," said Gohan pointing to Piccolo. Piccolo shot BT a death glare and BT went to get more drinks.  
  
"I want to sing with you," said Wufei going up to Vegeta.  
  
"Why should I let you sing with me?"  
  
"Because we both share the view that women are weak and must be conquered!"  
  
"Fine you may sing with me," said Vegeta.  
  
"What are you singing?" asked BT, fearing the answer.  
  
"We will be singing turn the Pitch up, Smack the bitch up!" they said together.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?" was the response from all the women in the bar.  
  
" Turn the pitch up.... smack the Bitch up! Turn the pitch up smack the bitch up! Turn the Pitch up.... smack the bitch up!!!!!"  
  
"I will not stand for this! In the name of the future moon.... I'll punish you! Said a girl with pink hair.  
  
"And in the name of the Pluto.... I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"And in the name of Saturn...I'll beat you down!"  
  
"Hey...how come you guys get cooler intro lines then I do?" whined the girl with the pink hair.  
  
"Because were hardly noticed... even though we have all the cool powers.... ask Ami she doesn't get noticed either and she does ALL the work. Right Ami?" asked Pluto.  
  
"Yeah it's true.... can we just kick there butts and get it over with?" asked Ami. Vegeta and Wufei just stand there in shock.  
  
"Women.... how dare you interrupt our song!" screamed Wufei.  
  
"SHUT-UP! PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" screamed the pinked haired girl.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
"SILENCE WALL!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!" (AN: mercury aqua mirage.... does exist...it was in the manga series Sailor moon superS number 2.... used in Ami First love) The attacks blasted Wufei and Vegeta leaving a hole in the wall behind them.  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING IN THE BAR WHEN YOU'RE SOBER?!?!?!?!?!" cried BT.  
  
"I'm a princess and I'll do what ever the hell I feel like!" said Rini.  
  
"Your all under 21...how did you get in!!!?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm 900 years old! I just look 9," said Rini.  
  
"I've been alive scine the dawn of time," said Setsuna (pluto)  
  
"I'm a 1000 years old," said Hotaru (saturn)  
  
"I've been reborn from my old life a 1000 years ago," said Ami. BT sobbed and went to see if Wufei and Vegeta were alive.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" asked BT lifting a piece of the wall off them.  
  
" How dare you attack me!" cried Vegeta going up to them.  
  
"Shut up weakling," said Pluto.  
  
"How dare you call the Prince of Saiyans a weakling you insolent child!" yelled Vegeta. Setsuna turned around holding Time Staff and smacked Vegeta in the head with the staff leaving him unconscious.  
  
"How dare you call me an insolent child...you pathetic excess for a man...I'm the princess of time! I know ever thing. I can easily make sure you were never born.... so don't fuck with Me." and with that Setsuna sat down and took her margarita away from Hotaru. "This is MY margarita.... get your own!"  
  
"Darn," whined Hotaru. Then a boy with light purple hair came over with bubble gum schnapps.  
  
"Tell your friend thank you for knocking him out...he can be such a jerk," said the boy handing her the schnapps.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Hi Trunks," said Hotaru jumping into his lap.  
  
"Oh brother," whinnied Rini and she went up to he stage. "Would someone move him please?" asked Rini pointing to Wufei.  
  
"Sure," said Sally dragging Wufei off the stage.  
  
"I'm going to sing Independent Women, by Destiny's child,"  
  
"Oh crap," whined Heero.  
  
" Question? Tell me what you think about me.... I buy my own diamonds and my own rings."  
  
"Where am I?" asked Wufei standing up.  
  
"In hell," said Duo downing another shot.  
  
"I bought the clothes I'm wearing. I bought the rock your rocking. I bought it because I depend on me. I bought the watch your wearing. I bought the house I live in. I bought the car I'm driving. I bought it. Because I depend on me."  
  
"Young lady what are you doing?" asked a woman who just walked in. Rini turned around to see Serena and Darien standing in the door.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What have I told you?" asked Serena.  
  
"Puff, puff, give?" asked Rini.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Short skirt equal cute guy?"  
  
"Besides that?!"  
  
"Never let you catch me in a bar?"  
  
"That's right now go home!" said Serena.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Yes I can! I'm your mother!"  
  
"Not yet you are."  
  
"Go home!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Darien and I need time alone."  
  
"You had time alone last night," said Ami.  
  
"I'm older then you, Serena and you can't tell me what to do," said Rini.  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Darien...Serena's beening mean," whined Rini throwing herself at Darien.  
  
"Serena be nice," said Darien.  
  
"But...but.... but," stammered Serena sitting down.  
  
"Ok.... who's next?" asked BT cringing in fear. At that moment a Clow card brusted in followed by Sukura, Lee, Madson, Maylin, and Kero.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!" screamed everyone in the bar.  
  
TO BE COUNTIUED 


End file.
